Imelda Rivera
Héctor Rivera † Coco Rivera † Julio † Elena and Victoria Rivera † Franco Rivera Berto and Enrique Rivera Carmen and Luisa Rivera Abel, Miguel, Benny and Manny Rivera Rosa and Socorro Rivera }} |loveinterest = Héctor Rivera † |allies = Her great-great grandson Miguel Rivera, her alebrije Pepita, her husband Héctor Rivera, Dante, Frida Kahlo, her family The Riveras, Clerk |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz |pets = Pepita (Alebrije) |personality = Motherly, Stern, strict, stubborn, protective, bitter (formerly) |possessions = Her shoe |likes = Her family, shoemaking, Día de los Muertos, bread of the dead, singing, dancing, Héctor and his music, "La Llorona", music (currently) |dislikes = Music (formerly), a relative leaving her and the rest of the family behind, defiance and disobedience, nonsense, computers, not being able to cross, her photo out of place, threats to her family (especially living members), Ernesto de la Cruz and his murder of Héctor |movie = Coco Coco: As Told By Emoji |game = Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Magic Kingdoms |book = Coco: A Story about Music, Shoes, and Family Coco Read-Along Storybook The Art of Coco Coco Big Golden Book |voice = Alanna Ubach |theme = Imelda }} Imelda Rivera '''(also known as '''Mamá Imelda) is the tritagonist of Coco ''and other media. She is Miguel's paternal great-great-grandmother, Héctor's wife, Coco Rivera's mother and has enforced a ban on music that has been carried out by her granddaughter, Elena. Background Born in 1899 Replying to @LoriLorisaurus @KikwiSHHArt. Correction: Imelda was 19 when Coco was born. Imelda was born in 1899 (a year older than Hector!). Retrieved November 20, 2018to unnamed parents, Imelda lived in Santa Cecilia with her younger brothers, Óscar and Felipe. She met aspiring musician Héctor Rivera, falling in love with each other for their love of music. Imelda and Héctor eventually married each other, having given birth to their daughter, Coco, at the age of nineteen. A happy family, Imelda used to sing when her husband would play his guitar. However, she could not ever understand his wish to travel the world to share his music with the rest of it. While Imelda wanted to settle down and have a family after her daughter was born, she realized that Coco was more important than their love for music.When her husband did not return, Imelda became embittered to Héctor. Needing to provide for her daughter, Imelda banned music from her life and her family and learned how to make shoes by looking at one herself. She also angrily tore Héctor's photo off the family picture, never putting it up. Beginning the family business, Imelda taught her daughter how to make shoes and eventually her son-in-law, Julio. Eventually, her granddaughters got roped into the business as well. Soon, the reputation of Imelda's shoe-making business had expanded throughout all of Mexico, as shoes are used by people on a daily basis. The money that they gained from selling the shoes not only helped Imelda provide for her daughter but also future generations of her family. Leaving behind a shoe-making legacy behind, Imelda eventually died of old age, in her early seventies. Replying to @alderaanch. She was in her early 70’s. Posted 3 Dec 2017. Retrieved November 20, 2018. Becoming a spirit in the Land of the Dead, Imelda knew Héctor was there as well. She refused to acknowledge her husband as a member of her family and disowned him, as did the rest of their descendants. As matriarch of the deceased Rivera family, Imelda looked after the Riveras when they died. Her granddaughter, Elena, later ran the strict rules against music that Imelda had upheld when she was alive and it was probably her dying wish. Imelda's great-great-grandson, Miguel, had inherited her stubbornness and her and her husband's love for music. Every year on Dia de los Muertos, her picture was left on the ofrenda and she was allowed to visit her family members, even being able to identify her great-great-grandchildren. Personality A matriarch of the Rivera family, Imelda is a stern but maternal woman who puts her family above everything else. At a young age, Imelda was a lover of music and it was that common interest that led her to falling in love with Héctor. However, when she had their daughter, Imelda became a quite responsible mother, wanting to take care of her child and put down roots. She wanted to have a happy life with her family, especially hoping their family would grow. (Imelda probably wanted to have more children but Héctor left before this could be accomplished) Héctor seemingly abandoning their family turned Imelda embittered to her husband. Though she was once tender, she made looking after her daughter her top priority and retained a stern personality. Afterwards, Imelda always believed family was more important than her own personal interests and developed a deep hatred for music. Her family’s needs led her to building up a shoe-making business that would ensure her future descendants’ lives. Indeed, her granddaughter, Elena later enforced the music ban that her grandmother had enforced through her family. Seen in the present day, Imelda was bitter, strict and stern (things that would be passed down to her granddaughter, Elena). She was extremely stern with Miguel was in the land of the Dead and intended for him to accept her blessing by force, even smiling confidently for him to accept the blessing. Despite her strictness, Imelda is a warm and motherly figure, who is only concerned for the well-being of Miguel. Eventually through her great-great-grandson, Imelda finally realized Miguel's love for music when she sang a song with her husband played in the background. She even went as far having and antagonistic side, even to force her grandson Miguel to take her blessing of no more music. However, she is in more fear of him leaving the family and ending up forgotten like her husband. However, by the end of the film, Imelda realizes she was wrong to force her grandson to take conditions, even going far as to letting him keep the music instead. Imelda was also quite hot-tempered and impatient, shown when she began beating a family reunion officer's computer with her boot. When she met Miguel for the first time, she came off as somewhat desperate about not crossing over (similar to her husband) and angry to learn that he had taken her photo off their ofrenda. However, she is easily able to get over her anger, as she slowly forgave Héctor for leaving the family and became more Imelda was also stubborn, a trait she shares with her descendant, Miguel. It is noted that she was stubborn ''against ''music when he was for it when they first met in person. Her stubbornness is shown even more when she met Héctor again. finding it hard to forgive him. However, after learning from Miguel that da la Cruz murdered Héctor while he was trying to get back to his wife and daughter, she found it hard to forgive him but could not bring herself to hate him and found it hard to forget him, and their daughter as well. However, this caused her to even slap Ernesto for murdering the "love of her life" and trying to murder her grandson. At the end, Imelda after performing “La Llorona” with Héctor playing in the background, opened her (metaphorical) heart back out into music, even deciding that Miguel could return home without conditions that time. Reconciled with her husband, she and Héctor have mended their relationship and are romantically involved again. Appearance When she was a human, Imelda was a very beautiful woman. She had olive skin, brown eyes and black hair. Noticeably, her black hair has grey streaks on her left side. Her hair is very long and is tied behind her in a bun decorated with purple ribbons. Even as a skeleton, Imelda was very beautiful. She was tall with her face decorated in purple and golden yellow markings, mostly around the eyes. The purple ones are around her eye sockets and her golden ones are decorated near her cheek bones. She also wears short, black boots often using it as a weapon and has a long purple dress with a floral pattern. She has a brown apron that has an R on the left side of her apron pocket and a pink belt-like sash that presumably keeps her dress together. The edges of her dress also are dark purple embroidery with a floral design that has light purple stems and leaves and gold flower pedals. Her dress was also short-sleeved and she had a small necklace with a purple stone in the center. Abilities Imelda was a very talented singer, having the exact same love for music as Héctor did. Despite not singing for nearly a century after her husband left, Imelda still had an amazing singing voice, even shocking her grandson (when he was running from her) and Rosita and Victoria and husband (when Imelda was accidentally put on stage). The crowd cheered for her as she sang and as her husband played the guitar to "La Llorona." She is also talented in using her shoe as a weapon, similar to her granddaughter, Elena. Coco Imelda is first seen in a prologue via the banners with her family. She is shown throwing all the music from her life and starting the family business. Dante accidentally causes Imelda's and Coco's photo to fall off, where Miguel learns the mysterious man's guitar is similar to Ernesto de la Cruz and has reasons to believe this is Imelda's long-lost husband. She first appears in person, where Imelda insists her family always puts her photo on the ofrenda and proceeds to call the computer a devil box and begins beating it with her shoe, yelling to the clerk that it tells her nothing but lies. Suddenly, she is encountered by Papa Julio and the rest of her family and begs for them to tell the clerk that she ''is ''on the ofrenda. However, Julio reveals that they never made it to the ofrenda and reveal Miguel to be there. Imelda is immediately shocked at seeing her '''living '''great-great-grandson in the Land of the Dead and demands to know what is going on. The Riveras are taken to a clerk's office, where he reveals that Miguel is cursed. Imelda, still furious at not crossing over, exclaims that this doesn't explain why she couldn't leave. Imelda is infuriated to learn that Miguel accidentally took her photo off the ofrenda. A frantic Imelda asks the clerk how to send Miguel back home, revealing he needs a family member's blessing to return him to the Land of the Dead. Imelda takes the pleasure of doing the blessing, on the condition he is to put her photo back on the ofrenda, to be a good boy and to NEVER play music again. Miguel, shocked asks if she can really do that. The clerk confirms since she is giving the blessing, she can add any condition she wants, something Imelda smugly smiles to. However, Miguel returns when he attempts to steal de la Cruz's guitar. Imelda scolds her grandson for breaking his promise in only two minutes. However, Miguel simply doesn't care what she thinks, as its his life and that she already has had hers. Imelda sympathetically tells him that he goes home her way or no way. When Miguel asks why she really hates music that much, Imelda makes it clear she doesn't want to go down the same path her husband did and refuses to allow Miguel to go down it as well. Though the family members attempt to reason to Miguel that Imelda's just looking out for him, the boy proceedes to say he needs to go to the restroom before storming out of the room. Imelda and the other relatives stand there, with their mouths opened, as they know there are no bathrooms in the Land of the Dead.The Riveras proceed to try and find him. Imelda spots Miguel with another skeleton and calls out to him. However, the child runs away with the skeleton in tow. Imelda, worried, says he'll get himself killed and calls her spirit guide, Pepita with a piercing whistle. She asks Julio for the petal Miguel touched, who holds it up to Pepita. She sniffs it and goes to follow Miguel's trail. They manage to track him near Plaza de la Cruz and orders her family to find him. Imelda rides upon Pepita and has her track down Miguel. The two female companions corner him. Imelda forces him to take her conditions again but Miguel runs away again and she begins chasing her grandson on foot since Pepita can't fit. Imelda cannot get to Miguel, who is several feet away from the door that she cannot pass. Imelda insists she is trying to save his life, but Miguel blames her for ruining his life by making him give up music and says she will never understand. To show her previous love for music, Imelda sings to Miguel her favorite ballad, which is something that shocks her descendant. When he points out that he thought she hated music, Imelda says she loved the music, as her husband would play and she would sing. However, when Coco came along, Imelda wanted to settle down and raise her daughter, but Héctor left to play for the world. It becomes clearer that she banned music to protect the family rather than out of hatred. Miguel runs away, knowing that Imelda will never accept his love for music, leaving behind Imelda with a broken heart. Imelda catches up with Miguel when Dante leads her and Pepita to an abandoned cenote near Ernesto de la Cruz’s house. Though Imelda and Miguel are both happy to see one another, Imelda is less pleased when she sees that Héctor is with him. After joyously embracing Miguel, just thankful he is safe and that they found him in time, Imelda turns on Héctor, thinking he got their great-great grandson in trouble. However, Miguel takes up responsibility and makes it clear that Héctor was just trying to get him home but he didn’t listen. He decides that nothing is more important than family, which immediately shocks his grandmother. It surprises her even more when Miguel says he will accept her conditions and her blessing, as long as she helps him get Hector's photo back from de la Cruz, as Hector still belongs on their ofrenda. However, Imelda reminds Miguel that her husband left the family. However, she learns from her twelve-year-old grandson that Hector was trying to get him to her and Coco but that Ernesto murdered him before he could. Immediately shocked, Imelda quickly covers it up and continued to let go of her anger. However, she stops and gasps when Héctor suddenly shimmers gold and shakes violently. Imelda realizes that her husband is reaching the Final Death, as Coco's memory of him is deitering. Miguel says to Imelda that she doesn't have to forgive Hector but they shouldn't forget him. Imelda puts aside her anger towards Héctor and agrees to help Miguel get Héctor’s photograph. She asks how they get to de la Cruz, to which Miguel replies that he “might know a way." Imelda, Miguel, Héctor and the other Riveras sneak into Ernesto's Sunrise Spectacular by pretending to be one of the dancers in the show. It turns out that Frida helped them with their plan. When they suddenly come across de la Cruz, Imelda confronts him alone. As de la Cruz begins wondering if he has seen her before, Imelda immediately takes her shoe and slaps him for murdering the love of her life. Ernesto is confused about what she means until Héctor comes out, meaning that Imelda was referring to him. He is touched by Imelda's last statement but his wife immediately brushes it off. Imelda then slaps Ernesto with her shoe for attempting to murder her grandson. It causes the singer to grow even more confused until Miguel comes out, and mentions that Imelda is referring to him. Ernesto is shocked to see that Héctor and Miguel are related but the young boy sees Héctor's photo in Ernesto's pocket. The entire Rivera family confront Ernesto but he quickly runs away and Imelda and the others chase after him. During the chase, Hector again points out that Imelda called him the love of her life. Though she denies it again, Miguel cheekily says that he heard her say it too. Imelda begins fighting de la Cruz to get her husband's photo while the rest of the Riveras fight off de la Cruz's security guards. Miguel sees his grandmother and Ernesto fighting each other, so he comes to her defense, which allows Imelda to get away from Ernesto. She tells Miguel that she has the photoo but before Imelda can give it to her great-great-grandson, she doesn't realize she is on an hydraulic lift that takes her up on stage. Imelda suddenly has stage fright, unsure of what to do, but Miguel encourages her to sing. Imelda takes a deep breath and begins singing and begins evading the guards while trying to protect Hector's photo. After more encouragement from Miguel and Hector playing the guitar, Imelda easily overcomes her stage fright and continues singing the song. As she is about to give the photograph to Miguel and Hector, she is suddenly grabbed by Ernesto, who briefly manages to get a hold of Hector's photo. Fortunately, Imelda is able to stomp on Ernesto's foot and steals her husband's picture back. Feeling a happy rush, Imelda joyously hugs her husband, which immediately shocks Héctor. Recomposing herself, Imelda says she forgot how it felt like, hearing her husband again and how she sung to his guitar playing. Héctor tells her that she "still has it." Miguel interrupts them, holding out a marigold petal to Imelda. Falling in love with music again, Imelda adds a different condition: to never forget how much his family loves him. However, as he reaches for the petal, Ernesto holds Miguel hostage. Imelda goes to attack de la Cruz but he quickly deflects her. Imelda watches helplessly as Ernesto throws the living child off the roof. However, as Pepita rescues Miguel, Imelda embraces her grandson with the rest of her family. Later, as Héctor begins to fade from the Final Death, he and Imelda both give Miguel their blessing to return home. Imelda adds no conditions this time and they manage to save their grandson before the sun rises. Luckily, Miguel makes it to Mamá Coco and helps her remember Héctor, thus helping him be saved from the Final Death. One year later, Imelda and Héctor have fully reconciled and are reunited with Coco, their now-deceased daughter. She and her husband begin dancing to their great-great-grandchildren, Miguel, Abel and Rosa perform and enjoy watching and listening as music has finally brought their family together again. Gallery Quotes Relationships Songs Coco_-_La_Llorona.jpg|La Llorona Etymology * Imelda's first name is an Italian and Spanish version of the name "Irmhild," derived from the element ''ermen meaning "whole" or "universal" and hild, meaning battle. https://www.behindthename.com/name/irmhild The Blessed Imelda was given to a young 14th-century nun from Bologna. https://www.behindthename.com/name/imeldaIt also means "Powerful fighter" * Rivera is a common Hispanic surname bestowed on a person who lived on a riverbank, from ribera, the Spanish word for "riverbank." https://www.thoughtco.com/rivera-last-name-meaning-and-origin-1422600''' '''Imelda gained the last name through her marriage to Héctor. Trivia *As the family points out in the novel, her great-great-grandson Miguel inherited Imelda's stubbornness. *Imelda and her granddaughter, Elena both use their shoes as a weapon. References Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Skeletons Category:Movie characters Category:Characters Category:Book characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rivera family Category:Featured Articles Category:Residents of the Land of the Dead